


L-O-Y-A-L-T-Y

by Izhilzha



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To entertain a bored Sentinel, do something unusual and then leave him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L-O-Y-A-L-T-Y

_scribble, scribble, scribble...SKRIIIIIITCH_

"Damn."

_scribble...scribble, scrib scrib scrib. scribble skritch skritch scribble_

_sigh_ "Okay, Sandburg. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, man."

"It's not nothing, you're working up a sweat over that pen and notebook."

"Did you smell that or see it?"

"If it's that important, don't let me distract you, Darwin. What is it, a love note?"

_snort_ "I give those in person. This is far more boring. Especially to you."

"'Especially to me'?" _shuffle_ "Now you've made me curious."

_crinkle clutch_ "Go watch TV, Jim."

"There's nothing interesting on."

"Then go zone on the wall or something."

"Now that really would be boring." _scuffle-shove-crinkle-riiiiiip_

"Jim! You tore half the page out!"

_shift crinkle smooooooth_

"What is this anyway?"

Love &amp;  
Optimism of  
Youth  
Adjusting my  
Lifestyle to  
Torment  
You

"It's a poem, or it's supposed to be. An acrostic, okay? Now give it back."

"No offense, Chief, but you're not the world's greatest poet."

"I know, I suck. LOYALTY is an evil word to spell anything with. Besides, I'm tired."

"What's this for?"

_siiiiiigh_ "A dare."

_laughter_ "This what you big bad graduate students do in your spare hours? Who asked for it?"

"No way am I telling you, man."

_creak_ "So, I know them."

"Jim, you're making it hard for me to focus. Go; amuse yourself."

"Give me a page out of that notebook and I'll amuse myself right here."

"What? You think you can do better?" _chuckle. rip_ "Knock yourself out. I can't wait to read yours, Jim. At least I write on a regular basis."

"Funny, Chief."

_a long pause, interrupted only by the scritch and scribble of two pens._

"Dang it!" _crumple-mash-crinkle_

"Sandburg, calm down. It's just a poem. Don't I get to see that version?"

"Not till you show me yours--and maybe not then." _scritch. silence_ "Jim, let me see that paper. It looks kinda short--hey!"

_skuffle-thump-shove_

"Ow. No need to hit, man; the ribs are already bruised."

"I'm not done yet, alright?"

"Fine. See if I care that your coffee is getting ice cold all the way over here...in the freezer."

"Sandburg..."

_laughter_

"Alright, I'm done. Now give me my coffee."

_clink_ "Here, man--see? No physical violence necessary." _crinkle_ "Jim, what's this supposed to be?"

Blue eyed  
Latchkey kid  
Absolutely  
Inventively  
Reliable

"An acrostic, Sandburg."

"You cheated. We were supposed to use the same word."

_pause_

"We did, Chief. We did."


End file.
